


Campnight Encounter

by pixiedurango



Series: The Arya Trevelyan Files [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Power Play, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiedurango/pseuds/pixiedurango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Updated with a brief but sweet "morning-after-scene"</p><p>Arya Trevelyan and Blackwalls first night together.<br/>Long before revelations in a tent in the western approach.<br/>Nothing more to say... have fun!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campnight Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Story sets in right after Candles &Thunderbolts.

Are you waiting on a lightening strike  
Are you waiting for the perfect night  
Are you waiting till the time is right?  
What are you waiting for?

Nickelback - What are you waiting for?

 

 

After they finished the stew, the four of them were sitting on the fireside exchanging stories.

Well, Bull and Varric did.

Arya felt exhausted and worn out. And to be honest, she had not much to contribute to the stories beside some bratty childhood pranks and some boring circle-stories. So she decided to stay silent and just listening.

She was leaning against a big rock, watching Blackwall who was sitting on the other side of the fire staring into the flames... Maximum distance from her as it seemed. Intentionally or not, she felt a bit disappointed and sad. Little time ago they had been so close and now he was not even able to claim a seat next to her.

Her gaze went over to Blackwall again and again, who stoically was watching the flames. So close but at the same time so far.

Finally she got up wishing everybody a good night and heeded for her tent.

 

Fortunately the pioneers had arrived earlier so the party had the privilege to sleep through instead of sharing the night watch.

She slipped out of her clothes just leaving her smalls on and slid into the surprisingly comfortable bedroll. Seconds later she was asleep. It had been a long hard day with a lot of excitement the night before. She was simply too exhausted to think anymore.

But her reflexes stayed at attention. So when the front of the tent parted and a shadow sneaked in, she was up within a second. Jumping back in defense already a energy-burst at hand and ready to fight.

„Whooohooo... Easy, Filly, easy!“ Blackwall tried to calm her down with a low voice, trying not to wake up all the camp.

„Makers balls, Blackwall!“ She hissed back. „How can a warrior be so stupid, sneaking into a sleeping persons tent in the middle of the night in the middle of an uncleared area.“ She used the magic energy already at hand to light some candles in a casual gesture.

Blackwall relaxed but still did not move towards her.

„Apologies, My Lady.“ He opened. Then paused again as if not sure what to say. Or how to put it into the right words. She just stood there. Arms folded in front of her chest, grinning at him but saying nothing. Leaving the next step to him. So after a deep breath he spoke again: „I did not intend to wake you up. If you prefer to go back to sleep, I’ll leave immediately.“

„Don’t you dare.” she grinned. „Now that you are finally here I will not let you out. At least I wanna hear what brought you here in the middle of the night.“

„Well, you mentioned earlier today that we would have plenty of time...“ he left the sentence unfinished, watching her with burning eyes.

„So?“ she asked, brows raised.

„Seeing you today, feeling you...“ He made one or two steps into her direction waving his hands in an uncertain gesture.

„Yes?“ Clearly teasing now.

„Maker!“ he busted out „Do not torment me like this. Since we were at this pond together I am rock hard and cannot think about anything else but getting it on with you.“

„So why are you over there instead of just doing it? I am here right in front of you.” she slowly moved towards him, hips swaying. He wasn’t able to move. When she was just a few inches away from him, in a sudden move her right hand was on his crotch. His reflexes told him to flinch but when he realized the sparks in her violet eyes he forced himself not to move and let her touch him. He drew her into his arm, pulling her closer. She smiled and looked up to him, her hand moving deliberately over the bulge she had just discovered.

„Rock hard... mhmmm...?” her voice had gone a bit darker and scratchy. “I see what you mean... all evening, you say?”

He had to clear his throat before he could answer. 

„Yes, My Lady... Arya. You make me wanting you so much. And making me feel like a rookie at the same time...”

„Then let me help you...” she smiled. „What do you _want_ , Blackwall?” her grip got a bit tighter and he groaned in a low voice.

„Lay down with you. Make love to you.”

She did not let go of him, managing to push him over to her bedroll where they finally sank down together. His mouth found hers, kissing her hungry and fierce. She leaned into his embrace, still her hand where she had put it. She felt his arousal pulsing under the soft leather and went on to move her hand which earned her more moaning and deep sighs from him.

Arya was about to go on, already trying to open the buckles of his padded jacket. She wanted to see and feel more of him. But suddenly she got some subtle feelings that something was wrong. So she stopped kissing him and rested herself on his chest, chin on her folded arms.

He gazed at her with a slightly puzzled look as she drew back. Still breathing heavy he started caressing her cheek softly.

„My Lady?”

„Blackwall, what is it that bothers you so much that you cannot relax and let go even when you are _that_ horny. Is it my magic? Are you afraid of it?” she had experienced it before so she gave it a shot.

But Blackwall shook his head with a surprised expression on his face.

„Your magic, Filly? Noooo... I have seen what you can work with it. In fact you are a force of nature when it comes to that but I would never believe you would use it on me. So no, I do not fear your magic.”

„So tell me what’s holding you back. Afraid of what the people say? They are gossiping the shit out of our relationship so why not doing what they already assume we do?”

„If it only was so easy... I do care for you a lot. And I want you. But I also need to protect you. Not only in battle. I told you before that I am not worthy of you and I repeat this now. _You deserve better than me_.” His hand was still playing with her black hair that had spread on his chest.

„And I told you before that I decide what I deserve. And that I don’t approve any bullshitting about it. _We_ made this decision. _Together_ as far as I remember. And after all, _you_ came to me in the first place and also tonight. So,” a cheeky smile appeared on her face. „beside the _in and out_ I would expect in a relationship like ours I would appreciate if you could finally decide what you want from me.” she spoke calm but he felt that this discussion stretched her nerves.

He chuckled a bit over her poor pun and pulled her closer again. A little voice inside his head screamed desperately to withdraw and run before everything went out of hand but his aching heart shut down the voice because he just wanted to give in to his longings and finally feel loved somehow even if he was not worth it.

Blackwall saw that she expected an answer and so he spoke:

„You made your point clear, yes. And I agreed to be with you because I long to be with you. So I must beg forgiveness. Maybe I’m a bit rusty after all. And pretty torn between my desires and my doubts. Travelling alone for so long. Never being worth the second look from a lady. To be honest, I was barely thinking about having a woman in my life. Or in my bed. And occasions of finding a night of distraction were rare. But now I have one lady of mine so sparkling and full of life... I think I just need to get used to it. To adjust and realize that I really have you. Not only my companion in battle but also my lover at night. So will you forgive me my reluctance?”

Arya placed a soft kiss on his lips.

„Already forgiven. So may we now come back to where we were?”

He smiled in relieve and leaned his forehead against hers.

He was not a very religious man but in this moment Blackwall sent a prayer to whomever would hear him that he did the right thing by giving in to what he wanted so desperately instead of doing what his guilt-oozing mind told him.

„I only recall you were about to help me with my jacket...” he replied in a hoarse voice.

„I will help you with your jacket and after that I am very eager to hear more about this rock hard issue you mentioned earlier.” She was already busy with the jackets buckles so he saw her grin only through the curtain of her black hair that was veiling her face.

„Well, you seem very interested in this... how do you call it? _Issue_?” he smirked and finally found this little game very appealing.

She was different to other women he had known before. Talking free about what she wanted and needed. Even blunt sometimes but never without dignity. „I assume you are not so much into flattering... Like telling you how beautiful and gracious you are and how much I admire your beautiful eyes or the delicate shape of your collarbones...”

She finally had opened his jacket and tunic and helped him out of it. She ran her hand over his massive chest covered with dark hair. Then following down the trail of soft hair with her fingers. Along his abs and over his bellybutton until she reached his waistband. Her caresses made him shiver in anticipation.

„Oh, I will gladly listen to all the sweet stuff you whisper into my ears. Every woman needs to hear about her beautiful eyes and delicate collarbones every now and then.”

„But?” his finger trailed along one of her collarbones, then went down until he reached her breast and finally her nipple which was standing boldly under the fabric of the little shift she was wearing. He let his finger circle around it and felt with excitement how it got even stiffer under his touch. She made a little groaning noises when he eventually took it between two fingers and pinched carefully, rubbing his thumb over it.

She leaned over him, their lips found for hungry kisses. Barely stopping she murmured against his ear:

„But... I want more than just pretty words from you. Tell me what you want, what is it you want to do with me.”

His calloused fingers trailed down her back finally finding one of her buttocks where his hand came to rest.

„So you are into talking?” in his low voice she almost could hear him smiling. „Only listen to what I _want_ to do with you?”

She placed little kisses on his chest and abs, enjoying the sweet tickles the soft dark hair gave her face.

„As long as you follow up _doing_ as announced I am _very_ much into talking.”

„I get it this is a general preference of yours? Wanting to hear what’s on a mans mind?” His grip on her buttock got firmer. She let him pull her onto him then she shook her head.

„To be honest, I never felt the need to listen to men who talk a lot...” she grinned then kissed him again. „But I do love _your_ voice. You could read me the house-rules of my former circle and it would get me my panties wet.”

Blackwall looked at her full of surprise barely believing what she just had confessed. Then he started laughing so hard that she almost fell down from his chest where she still was lying. Desperately she attempted to cover his mouth with her hand.

„Shhhhhshh... don’t wake them all.” she hissed.

He tried to laugh as quiet as possible, drew her closer into his arms, rolling her on her back while still shaking from suppressed laughter.

„You really are one of a kind, Filly. Never got a better compliment in my life.” She was watching him towering over her. His eyes sparkling and he showed a smile not too many people may have seen in a long time. She caressed his face and trailed through his beard and hair then his chest and slowly he became calm again, watching her with hungry eyes. „You _are_ beautiful, my Lady. And brave. And sometimes a pain in the ass for any man around. And for all this reasons I am going to fuck you right now as long and hard as you wish me to, and in any way you ask me for.”

„Well Blackwall, I’m all yours.”

He leaned down for another passionate kiss while his hands went under her shift shoving it up and over her head and arms until it fell on the floor beside them. He cupped her breasts for a moment caressing them softly then his grip got a bit firmer. She drew in her breath in surprise and rising arousal. His lips moved down her neck and finally he replaced one hand with his mouth. Kissing, licking around her nipple, rolling it between his lips and teeth until she arched under him groaning softly.

„You seem to like this, even though I’m not talking...” he chuckled while he made his way down her stomach his tongue teasing around her navel. His hands found their way under her lower back and in a sudden move he grabbed her last remaining piece of clothing and with determination he pulled her pantie down. She raised her legs and let him take it off completely.

„As long as you keep your mouth busy I am happy with what ever you do.” she purred back and blissfully stretched herself. He watched her and it was obvious he liked what he saw.

His eyes were caught by the tattoo on her smooth hairless pubic area and he could not help but notice that it matched the one she had around her left eye. He slid his fingers over it in a casual gesture and a shiver went through her.

„I guess who ever made this had the time of their life...”

Arya giggled.

„Well, that might explain why he had not accepted any payment from me...”

„Crazy thing, you are!” and with a determined move he parted her legs and slid between them bringing his head just in the right position. She was watching him, thrilled with anticipation but instead of doing what she’d expected he stopped and just looked into her eyes. His mouth an inch or two in front of her. She shivered when his breath touched her heat. He blew some more air against her and she could not help groaning again. „So, Filly, you wanna hear my voice. Let me think, maybe I find something to recite for you...” His hands were on her inner thighs, holding her legs spread and caressing but at the same time preventing her in a subtle way from moving towards him. „Any suggestions? We can put up a wishlist...” he started to sound a bit cheeky. She would have responded but she could not make her mind up for a witty reply. Instead she bit her lips to hold her from begging him to get it on and give her some relieve.

He was just there, watching her closely, breathing heavy but not moving on. She sensed that resisting was hard for him, too.

Another breeze of cool air caressed her and she shivered. His hands were still on her thighs trailing up and down soft and tender. Now and then he placed kisses on the soft flesh of her inner thighs his beards touch somewhat between ticklish and arousing at the same time. She moaned in anticipation, trying hard to keep the noise-level down.

„Blackwall...” she could not help whispering after a while of his sweet torments.

„My Lady?”

„Please...” she was not able to wait any longer and she did not care anymore that she was begging him.

„What is it you want from me, love?” he asked softly but she heard the smile deep within his low voice. He clearly enjoyed this but she knew in an instant he would gladly do what ever she would ask for.

„I know you want to put your mouth on me so please, for Andrastes sake, do it. And then I want to get rid of that pants of yours so you will finally do what you have promised so brave earlier.” She saw his eyes light up and heard his deep chuckle.

„Charming and decent as usual, Filly. But I see your plans match mine pretty well.” and with this he finally did what she had asked for.

Though she had waited for it, it was a surprising sensation when his tongue finally touched her most sensitive parts. She tensed and shivered at the same time. When he caressed her inner lips and finally the most sensitive nub of hers.

Slow and soft probing for her reactions he licked and sucked, his hands still caressing her thighs and hips. He was careful not taking her too far too soon. He enjoyed her lust and how she was so sweet and wet until he felt that she was coming closer to her climax. That was the moment he forced himself to left her sensitive parts, started placing soft kisses on her usually hidden tattoo instead. She was about to protest that he stopped when having her already so close to the edge, but when she made some grumpy noises of disapproval he whispered: „Patience Arya, patience... I want to share that with you.”

She understood and drew him back in her arms.

He was beside her now, face to face again and she eagerly kissed his lips, still tasting her own sweetness upon them.

„Let me help with this breeches of yours.“ she murmured breathless and began to open it without waiting for his reply. Her hands were determined to find a way under the soft leather. He rolled from his side to his back, letting her help him uncover. He was watching her quietly as she was eager to pull his clothing off. For him, to be honest, it was a true relief. Too long his arousal had been literally imprisoned and he groaned thankfully. „Better?” she asked smiling and was already about to go down on him, to give some of the pleasure back to him. Her hand was already firm around his shaft and she was leaning over to start teasing him with her lips.

But instead of an answer or just letting her do what she was about to do he softly pulled her over until she came to straddle him. Arya gave him a puzzled look but he’d explained:

„I really wanted to make this last all night but I cannot wait any longer. Please, Arya I want to feel you around me. I want to see you riding me and then I want to see you come for me. Will you do that, love?” she leaned over to him, placing a soft kiss on his forehead then on his lips. Her fingers caressing his cheeks, trailing through his hair once more.

„We have all the time to do it again and again. No need to put all the good things into the first night. There are more nights to come with even more to explore. So yes I would love to do what you ask me for.” her hips were moving seductively on him until he closed his eyes in anticipation and arched towards her so that he slid inside her without any more help.

Both they sharply inhaled with the new sensation. For a few moments they hold still, just feeling each other, looking into each others eyes.

She sat up and began to move slowly on him. Her eyes closed, her hands on his chest she was making him crazy with idle small circles she drew with her hips. Then she changed to some back and forth and he could hardly decide which of her motions gave him the better feels. Her inner muscles tensed and relaxed from time to time and he assumed she did that on purpose to give him some extra sensation. He did not ask.

‚ _Maybe later’_ , he thought. _‚Maker, make she is right and we really have plenty of time...’_

Eventually she opened her eyes and his thoughts were drawn back from the beginning of strange musings to the here and now again.

She was so beautiful. Even more in her passion and her arousal. And she was aroused by _him_ . She was making love with _him_ and she enjoyed it... what more could an old, lonely and torn man like him ever wish for... He stretched out his hands. Caressing her breasts, her sides until he put on a firm grip on her hips.

She was going faster on him now and he felt that she also tried to get him deeper inside her. He helped her by arching his core against her and she approved it by riding him harder and some determination.

One of his hands trailed forward and when he placed his thumb against her clit she stopped and and gasped in surprise. He did not move. Only his core tensed against her once more, his erection big and hard as deep inside as possible. His thumb still on her most sensitive part and he just watched her, hoping to restore this look on her face, this beautiful view of her body on him for ever in his memory.

Slowly she resumed her motion soon becoming faster and harder on him finally letting go completely.

When her inner rings started to convulse this time he knew it was not on purpose anymore or to tease him. He felt the waves of lust running through her. Suddenly she seemed to have an aura of the same blue-violet color her eyes showed. He was watching it full of amazement for he had never seen or heard of anything like it. He just loved to see how she literally started to glow all over when she reached her climax.

He let her enjoy her orgasm until he felt that she was about to relax again while she leaned forwards closer to him still breathing fast. She made no noise, only whispering „Blackwall” for a few times.

He put his hands under her buttocks and without pulling his self out of her he turned her on her back so he could be on top of her. She crossed her legs behind him and he bent over resting on his hands towering above her.

Aryas eyes were dark and with a calm satisfied look of a cat after having a whole bowl of cream, her hands were idly playing with his chest-hair.

„Is everything alright, love?” he asked softly and she nodded. „Not tired?” he went on asking, trying some soft thrusts. She smiled and adjusted immediately.

„I will be tired tomorrow, but now... no chance! So just go on with what ever it is you want to do”

„With pleasure My Lady.” and with this he intensified his thrusts. Slowly at the beginning but soon faster and trying to go as deep as he could. He moved against her, enjoying how she was responding by shoving herself towards him, taking all of him with pleasure and lust. He could not help but getting faster and harder on her when he came closer to his own climax. Still he felt the need to check on her that she still could adjust, but when he felt her tensing around him and saw that strange blueish aura shining up again he was able to let go too and with some deep and hard movements they finally found relieve together in a wave of lust and violet glow.

It took them several minutes of just laying there and breathe to recover. Finally he lifted his self from her, resting his upper body on his hands. He was still inside her and she made a little sullen noise when he pulled back to roll down from her and dragging the bedroll over them both. He drew her in his arm and she came to rest on his shoulder.

After a while of silence he began to speak again, sounding a bit insecure as if he was not sure whether he should ask or not.

„My Lady, do you wish me to retreat into my own tent?”

She turned her head and gazed at him in disbelieve.

„Why should I wish something like that? If I'll ever catch you sneaking out of my bed to make people believe we do not share it, I’ll burn your ass with a blast of lightning!”

„Ermmm... I think I got a picture of what you prefer in this matter...” he grinned and kissed her on her cheek. She grinned back and let her head sink back on his shoulder.

After a while of relaxed and cozy silence he felt the urge to ask another thing.

„Are you aware that you are _glowing_ when you...” he whispered while playing with her hair and she chuckled sleepy.

„Weird thing, isn’t it? I think I caught it by accident after I just started specify on the storm abilities.” she curled up in his arms pulling him softly with her until he was spooning her.

„Is it a common thing among mages?” he mumbled against her neck wrapping his arm around her.

„As far as I know I am the only one crazy but clumsy enough to achieve something like this...” she chuckled... „Can be annoying at times... as you can think of... always in danger to be caught.”

„What did you do then?” he asked.

„Not letting my self over the edge... until I trust and feel safe.” she fell silent while his heart suddenly wrenched in utter feelings of guilt.

„Thank you...” he finally managed to reply. „But how did I earn that trust?”

„You saved my life...” she murmured. Half asleep. „more than once. That must mean something...” while he was still musing for a suitable answer he felt that she was asleep so he was not expected to have one right now... he sighed.

Blackwalls heart was light and heavy at the same time and though he was deathly exhausted it took him a while until he also was able to find sleep.

 

 ~ ~ ~

 

The night was short but Arya woke up early with the first sounds that sneaked into the tent as a sign, that the camp was about to wake up.

She heard Bull chatting flirtatious with one of the Pioneers and someone was rattling with some iron things she assumed to be the kettles for some morning beverages.

Suddenly she was aware that she was not alone and that she was literally caught under a strong arm with a lot of defined muscles and dark hair on it. More hair was kind of ticklish against her upper back and she heard some muffled sleepy noises in her neck.

She smiled while recalling the last night and cuddled against the warmth of the man spooning her.

Obviously her waking-up had been already noticed and before he even was fully awake he kissed her neck and drew her closer to him while mumbling „Filly...” and some other things she could not understand. 

„Do you try to stab me from my back or are you just happy to have me here with you...” she whispered under a giggle, when she felt something hardening against her backside.

Blackwall chuckled and murmured.

„You know that it’s a morning thing...” but he did nothing to draw away from her.

„Anyway we should not let it go to waste, don’t you think...” her backside already moved slowly and almost accidental against him and he answered with some low noises of affection towards her ear when he suddenly became aware that outside the tent the new day already had begun and everyone but them seemed to be awake.

„They are all up...” he whispered.

„Yes...” 

„What do we do?”

„Being quiet...”

„Mmhhhmhh... Can you?” he asked, teasing.

„Can _you_?” she replied.

„We’ll find out.” he decided and with a soft touch on her upper back he asked her to curl forward so her entrance was easier access to him.

It was nothing like last nights heat when they made love this morning.

Very quiet, slow and gently they moved together. 

The shade of her glow when she came was a deeper blue this time and he still was amazed when it occurred. He also let go, when her magical glowing started and both of them were able to climax without a loud noise.

They layed as they were for a while, calming down their breath and enjoying the moment.

She finally turned around so they could look into each others eyes.

„You alright, love?” he asked, caressing her cheek.

She nodded and placed some kisses on his palm.

„I’m fine. You?” she replied and he showed one of his rare smiles.

„How could I be not good... Having the most remarkable woman of all Thedas in my life... in my bed. I have the honor making love to her. To take care for her... I am a lucky old bastard, Filly, to have you!”

„Well actually its _my_ bed...” she grinned and kissed the tip of his nose. Then she jumped up and started to dress. „And also I guess we should not longer stretch the patience of our companions. We have a hell of a schedule today, so lets get a pot of hot tea or whatever we find and then be ready to resume our duty.”

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down to him. She knelt in front of him and he cupped her face in his hands.

„Back to duty, Filly. No matter what the future holds... I swear, I’ll fight for you with all my heart.”

„No need to say, Blackwall. I know that.” Her violet-blue eyes were dark and serious and with one last gentle kiss she jumped back up and started to dress and buckle up her armor.

He also got up now gathered his clothes and put them on.

With one last nod he finally turned to left the tent to take his armor.

He’d expected at least some mocking from Bull and Varric, but they just waved a short good morning in his direction when they saw him stepping out of the Inquisitors tent without his armor in the morning.

He was grateful for that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
